j_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The World War
The World War was a major event in J-World history. ---- It took place between the years 1921 and 1927 and was a battle in which only a few sides did not fight in, "never has so much blood been spewed over the entirety of this world" Jack Tansworth. It was a war created out of nothing, tempers flared up leaving two sides standing against each other namely the UFN and the AA. Timeline: 1920 -Kaba-kukaland sell missile Torto to Europa for 3.5million Dori’s, and the KK feel hard done by, Vladin Musakiv (1882-1921) wanted to import weapons and the like from Enema, Heinrich Hiburnon (1878-1935) Enemian prime minister says no and he is removed from his position by the SPF, Peter Von Dorich (1895-1980) leader of the SPF is made PM he signs an agreement with the KK -Kaba-Kukaland/KK Prime minister Dinilev Vorkreich (1870-1921) falls out with the Europan PM David Hudson (1860-1921) 1921 -Kaba-Kukaland accidentally (???) bomb Europa -Europa bomb Kaba-kukaland -Kaba-kukaland and Enema declare war on Europa -Battle for Europa 1921-1922 -first Battle of the river Russ 1921 -Kk prime minister Dinilev Vorkreich(1870-1921) is found murdered in his living room KK immediately blame Europa but it was Nivi Von Hingly (1884-1926) the second in command of Vorkreich who did it so he could be Prime minister -Enemian rebels blow up four of the seven bridges over the River Russ (in Enema) to prevent the movement of Enemian and KK troops -Jarlmea,Chocoland,Brittainia,Jaspia,Tamica and Abiland declare war on Enema and Kaba-kukaland by right of the Pundix agreement -Europan PM David Hudson (1860-1921) dies of a natural heart attack -Battle of the Haw 1921-1926 -Matica attack Dlangor (Dlanmat war 1921-22) -Abiland drop out of the battle for Europa due to heavy casualty's and become neutral -Governor of the Enemian industries (Vladin Musakiv 1882-1921) murdered by the Enemian rebels -Enemian rebels hunted out by the Enemian SPF (special police force) -Uri Gus Hancock (1896-1923) (leader of the Enemian Rebels) found by the SPF But escaped with Hurisu -the rest of the Enemian rebels are betrayed and are all hanged except for Vladimir Hurisu (1890-1979) who escapes to Europa (the story 'Vlads tale' tells his remarkable adventure) -General Paul Simpson(1845-1921) Chief of the Jarlmean Army dies -Hulgaria and Ausrida declare war on Gerince, and Gerince calls on neighbouring countries Xithiland and Binona, start of the ten years war (1921-1931) -Ausrida,Hulgaria and Aduria join the UFN -Battle of for the Northen seas involving Jarlmea,Chocoland and Barusia verses Tropica,Marusia,Engliadeta and KK -Battle of Bullshead the UFN triumph over the AA (Urstan surrender) 1922 -Battle of the river Oglen the UFN emerge victorious (Amaris and Engliadeta surrender but a few don't and continue on the fight) -Matica join the AA -Matica attack Europa with a night bomber attack on Burton and Wensdor -The UFN triumph in the battle for Europa -Operation Benthos 1922-1922 started by the UFN -Sicilly isles, Republic of Biday,Udanistan and Brailia declare war on the AA -Biday,Tropica and Pundinia join the AA -Biday civil war 1922-1930 -The Zenhow war 1922-1922 -Urstan and Bertaland declare war on the AA -Operation Benthos a complete failure (Brailia defeated) -Battle of 1922, 1922-1927 -Urstan and Bertaland join the UFN -Operation Eagle started by the UFN -Dlangor joins the AA -Dlangor defeated by the republic of Biday and Hulgaria -the UFN lose 400,000 men in the Zenhow war -the AA win the Zenhow war (Tamica taken over by AA) 1923 -Urstan leave the UFN and become neutral -Battle for the southern seas 1923-1924 -Bertaland are bribed out of the UFN and join the AA -Urstan join the AA and attack Udanistan -Udanistan surrender but a few don't and they join Jaspia and Europa on a attack on Matica which succeeds -Matica surrender -Amaris declare war on Jaspia (Amarispian war 1923-1924) -Amaris join the AA 1924 -Von Hingly swears to all members of the AA that they will have victory over the UFN in his speech ‘al defetish ze UFN’ 1925 1926 -KK PM Nivi Von Hingly (1884-1926) commits suicide and leaves a note saying that it was he who murdered Vorkreich and other men 1927 -second Battle of the river Russ, Enema, Caledonia, Pundinia and Binorge surrender -KK are driven right back into their capital Montgon -Loads of AA generals commit suicide including: Hermann Alan La Porte Fredi Mac‘O’Mann Munst Hartportze Bert Aliexanovic Jokam Renzul